


Crossed Swords, Crossed Roads

by quantize



Series: Kageyama Rare Pair Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Magical Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantize/pseuds/quantize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Kageyama disliked the other magical boy at first, he had to admit that he was a good person. So when the other magical boy landed in trouble, it was obvious to Kageyama what he had to do—save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed Swords, Crossed Roads

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of [Kageyama Rare Pair Week](http://kageyama-rarepairweek.tumblr.com/): Magical Boy AU, **Rivalry**
> 
> This Magical Boy AU is heavily based on Fate/kaleid Prisma Illya.
> 
> Big thanks to Marge for beta-reading!

The other magical boy honestly was a good person, all things considered.

Fine, Kageyama Tobio would admit that the thought of this magical boy - this clumsy and more than a little incapable excuse of a magical boy - competing him for the Class Cards, which he had promised the Guardian of the Sun, had gotten him more than a little hot under the collar at first. 

The Guardian of the Sun had asked for Kageyama’s help to amass the Class Cards, which were magical artifacts created by a powerful magician. Initially under the care of the Guardians of the Sun and Moon, the Class Cards had been scattered throughout the city, and could cause chaos if left unchecked. Kageyama could care less about becoming the new master of the Class Cards or whatever it was the Guardian of the Sun had promised him; no one ever made requests of Kageyama, which was why he had resolved to collect them for the Guardian. 

Now that Kageyama had competition, his determination had only skyrocketed. 

It had turned out that Kageyama had nothing to worry about, though—the other magical boy had really sucked. He had sucked at his job way more than Kageyama had thought possible. 

Kageyama had written off his rival when the other magical boy had tried to take on Iwaizumi, possessed by the Saber card, with his Lancer card. It had gone without saying that the other magical boy had failed miserably, and Kageyama had been able to add the Saber card to his collection with the help of his own Archer card. Hadn’t anyone taught this guy about using class affinity to his advantage? Then again, Kageyama could not picture the caustic Guardian of the Moon lifting a finger to help him.

To Kageyama’s annoyance, their paths crossed more than a couple of times. It was inevitable, given that they were both working towards the same goal, but Kageyama much preferred to work alone, especially if his so-called partner was going to hold him back. Despite the other magical boy’s assertion that he was going to make good on his promise to the Guardian of the Moon and collect all the cards, Kageyama gave him five days before he threw in the towel.

Kageyama waited, and watched his rival stumble and fail, losing the Shielder and Caster cards to him. He had been there when his rival had finally obtained the Assassin card with a bit of help from him. That had been two weeks after he had coldly told him to give up, but his rival had insisted on working together. Before he knew it, Kageyama was rooting for him as he took down the Rider card on his own.

What the other magical boy lacked in skill, he made up for in tenacity, and Kageyama could not bring himself to dislike him and his unshakeable will. Or his freckled face. Or that stupidly happy smile he had every time they retrieved a card together.

So when the Guardian of the Moon showed up at his door late at night, urgently requesting assistance, Kageyama had not thought twice about going out and saving his rival. The details the Guardian of the Moon had shared with him did not sound promising—the other magical boy had been trapped in the mirror dimension created by the Demon King, and the Lancer card, corrupted by the Demon King’s magic, had been forcefully installed in him.

Kageyama installed the Archer card in himself, allowing its magic to take form as his weapons and armour. Taking the leap, he fired an attack on the Demon King as soon as he materialised within his cursed dimension.

A sound heavier than metal rang out, and his arrows were effortlessly deflected. His rival, clad in black armour and his weapon outstretched, stood before his new lord, the Demon King.

What Kageyama remembered most about the other magical boy was his grin, genuine and warm like the morning sun.

Which was why he could not accept that twisted, cruel shadow of a smile, filled with nothing but malice, on that boy’s face.

For the first time in his life, Kageyama Tobio begged.

“Yamaguchi, snap out of it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what I'm going to work on next after take my hand. :') Two teens go around town collecting cards that go around possessing people and end up crushing hard on each other. There may or may not be a tragic story behind the cards involving past lives, and unrequited love WOAH.
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed this short drabble! Thank you for reading, and feel free to leave a comment to let me know what you think (and if you're excited for magical boys Kageyama and Yamaguchi)!


End file.
